Kalau setan cemburu?
by Mayou Fietry
Summary: Liburan Devil Bats membuat Mamori tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan seseorang dari masa lalunya. Reaksi Hiruma? Neraka bagi anggota Devil Bats... RnR please
1. Chapter 1

Minna... saia kembali, akhirnya setelah kemarin terlalu serius dengan Agen no.1, saia berpaling juga dari cerita itu. Yosh, saia bawa cerita baru, meskipun pairnya tetep sama. Selamat menikmati...

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki-Yusuke Murata**

**Story: Mayou Fietry**

_Liburan Devil Bats secara tidak sengaja membuat Mamori bertemu seseorang dari masa lalunya. Reaksi Hiruma? Neraka bagi Devil Bats, saat kapten mereka berubah._

**Kalau Setan Cemburu?**

**Pair: Hiruma Youichi, Anezaki Mamori**

Semoga gak bosen sama pair ini

**Rated: K+**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Warning: OOC, OC, typo(buat jaga-jaga), ancur, humor gak kerasa, dan segala hal jelek lainnya**

**Don't like don't read**

**Special buat Icha Yukina Clyne yang udah banyak membantu menyelesaikan fic ini. Sebenernya ini fic lama yang dulu sempet qu delete.**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

**Deimon high school, 08.25 pm**

"Lima menit sebelum berangkat. Apa masih ada yang belum datang?" teriakan lantang itu memecahkan kesunyian malam yang makin pekat. Seorang pria yang lebih mirip iblis tampak berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah. Rambut _spike_ pirang-nya melambai pelan disapa angin malam yang bertiup pelan. Ia merapatkan jaket hitam yang membungkus tubuh _atlhetis_nya.

"Jangan teriak-teriak begitu Hiruma-kun. Kau tidak tahu kalau ini sudah malam? Semuanya sudah datang kok!" protes seorang gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia menatap mata hijau milik pria itu dengan galak.

"Cerewet kau, manajer sialan!" pria bernama Hiruma itu menanggapinya dengan malas.

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya kata-kata itu, sebuah bus berwarna hitam dengan gambar kelelawar berwarna merah terang, dan tulisan besar membentuk kata Deimon Devil Bats berwarna merah dengan aksen kobaran api berhenti di depan mereka.

"Bus sialan sudah datang, bocah-bocah sialan. Cepat masuk atau kutinggal kalian!" Hiruma berteriak lagi. Kali ini semua anggota Devil Bats yang sejak tadi membeku langsung berhamburan masuk ke dalam bus.

Menurut kapten tercinta meraka. Devil Bats akan liburan. Meskipun dalam hati mereka sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan liburan kali ini. Bahkan dari waktu keberangkatan mereka yang malam-malam begini. Tapi daripada menjalani neraka dunia yang tiada akhir disini, anggota Devil Bats menurut saja. Tanpa tahu liburan seperti apa yang direncanakan kapten mereka.

"Suzuna-chan, duduk denganku yuk," ajak Mamori pada gadis ber_in-line skate_ yang baru akan naik bus.

"Ah, tidak bisa Mamo-nee, aku harus mengawasi kakakku," jawab Suzuna sembari menunjuk kakaknya yang tengah berputar-putar tidak jelas dengan satu kaki diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Mamori tersenyum kecil, ya sudahhlah.

Gadis itu masuk ke dalam bus kemudian duduk di bangku kosong yang paling dekat dengannya. Ia ingin mengajak Sena duduk dengannya tapi anak itu sudah bersama Monta. Ia menghela nafas pelan. Masa harus menghabiskan perjalanan sendirian.

"Mikirin apa kau, manajer sialan?" suara yang amat khas itu mengganggu pendengarannya. Mamori menoleh dan mendapati Hiruma sudah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya galak, "cari tempat lain saja!"

"Keh, kau tidak liat bocah-bocah sialan itu memakan banyak tempat? Kau pikir aku mau menghabiskan waktu sepanjang perjalanan bersamamu? Cih, jangan berharap!" balas Hiruma.

Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya kesal, "kalau begitu, jangan dekat-dekat denganku!"

"Maaf saja ya, aku juga tidak minat dekat-dekat denganmu!" Hiruma tersenyum mengejek kemudian mengeluarkan mulai sibuk dengan apapun yang ia kerjakan dengan 'pacar' tercintanya itu.

Mamori mengalihkan pemandangan keluar jendela memandangi lampu kota. Cahayanya yng indah memberikan ketenangan tersendiri bagi Mamori. Sebenarnya, ia dan anggota Devil Bats lainnya belum tahu mereka akan berlibur kemana. Hanya Hiruma yang tahu, dan tak ada yang berani menanyakannya.

Pandangan Mamori lama-kelamaan mulai meredup seiring malam yang makin larut dan bus yang terus melaju menjauhi kota Tokyo. Mata biru itu akhirnya benar-benar terpejam saat kantuk tidak lagi bisa ditahan pemiliknya.

Hiruma sedikit tersentak merasakan bahu kirinya agak berat seketika. Ia melirik ke sebelahnya, dimana sang manajer tengah tertidur pulas dengan bersandar pada bahunya. Gelembung permen karet dalam mulutnya pecah. Tanpa suara, ia memasukan laptopnya ke dalam tas. Ia kembali melirik manajernya, "dia pikir aku bantal," ia bergumam pelan sambil menyeringai. Menunjukan deretan gigi taringnya.

Tapi, berbeda dengan kata-katanya. Hiruma malah mengulurkan tangannya, merengkuh tubuh mungil manajernya supaya lebih mendekat kearahnya, setelah sebelumnya ia memindahkan jaket yang dipakainya pada tubuh Mamori, agar manajernya lebih hangat mungkin. Setan itu juga kemudian memejamkan matanya.

* * *

"Bangun, bocah-bocah sialan!" teriakan Hiruma sukses membuat gempar seisi bus. Anggota Devil Bats yang tengah bergelut dengan alam mimpinyapun seketika kembali ke alam nyata. Tampak Hiruma berdiri di depan bus, "kita sudah sampai,teri-teri sialan. Cepat turun!" sekali lagi Hiruma berteriak. Padahal tanpa berteriak-teriakpun teman-teman tim-nya bisa mendengar kata-katanya.

Tanpa menunggu lagi anggota Devil Bats turun satu persatu, termasuk Mamori. Gadis itu sempat menatap jaket hitam yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, rasanya ia kenal dengan jaket ini.

"Lihat apa manajer sialan? Cepat turun!" dengan kecepatannya Hiruma merampas jaket hitam itu. Mamori, yang mungkin masih kehilangan separuh fungsi otak karena dibangunkan tiba-tiba hanya menurut. Tidak memperdulikan tindakan Hiruma. Setidaknya, sebelum ia melihat Hiruma mengenakan jaket itu. Tiba-tiba pipinya memerah dengan amat cepat.

Dari sini, suara ombak jelas sekali terdengar menandakan mereka tengah berada di daerah pantai, yang entahlah mereka tidak tahu nama pasti tempat ini.

Hiruma melemparkan lima kuci kamar penginapan yang ia sewa dan ditangkap dengan sangat akurat oleh Monta, "kalian atur pembagian kamarnya, cepat tidur karena besok pagi latihan spesial kita akan segera dimulai," kata Hiruma penuh dengan aura hitam.

"HIIIIIIIIIII…!" anggota Devil Bats memekik kompak melihat perubahan kapten mereka.

"Tapi, Hiruma, bukankah kita akan liburan?" tanya Kurita mewakili pikiran teman-temannya.

"Tentu saja gendut sialan. Kita liburan sambil latihan!" jawab Hiruma santai.

"Gyahahaha…. Kalian ini, seperti tidak mengenalnya saja!" sahut Doburoku-sensei sambil meneguk sake-nya.

_Benar juga_, seluruh anggota Devil Bats memikirkan hal yang sama secara serempak.

"Cepat ke kamar kalian bocah-bocah sialan!" Hiruma menembakan AK-47 miliknya kearah teman-temannya.

"Hiii…. Baik-baik, kami segera ke kamar!" terdengar jawaban ketakutan anggota Devil Bats yang tengah menghindari muntahan peluru dari senjata Hiruma.

"Singkirkan senjatamu, Hiruma-kun! Kau bisa menyakiti mereka!" bentak Mamori.

"Kau juga tidur sana, manajer jelek! Kalau kau besok kesiangan dan tidak mengurusi bocah-bocah sialan itu, aku akan membunuhmu," kata Hiruma dengan cueknya sambil menatap mata Mamori.

"Huuh… Iya, iya, baiklah," jawab Mamori mengalah. Ia melangkah ke dalam penginapan bersama yang lainnya.

* * *

"Lebih cepat lagi, teri-teri sialan!" Hiruma berteriak untuk kesekian kalinya, ia dan semua anggota Devil Bats tengah berlari di bibr pantai. Langkah orang-orang itu kadang melambat saat ombak menyapu kaki mereka.

Udara begitu lembut, langitnya cerah dengan angin yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Kumpulan remaja itu masih sangat serius berlari, sesekali terdengar seruan penyemangat dari mereka.

"Han… Cur… Kan…. Bunuh… Hancurkan…"

Begitu terus untuk menambah semangat mereka.

"Jangan lambat, orang tua sialan!" Hiruma mengarahkan senjatanya pada Musashi yang berlari dibelakangnya.

"Iya," jawab Musashi singkat.

Hiruma mengatur langkahnya, keringat menetes membanjiri seragam latihannya. Ia melihat satu persatu raut teman-teman tim-nya, "cih," ia mendesis, "cukup, bocah-bocah sialan!"

Itulah kata-kata yang ditunggu seluruh anggota tim sejak tadi. Mereka semua bergelimpangan di atas pasir putih. Mengatur nafas mereka.

"Ini sih bukannya berlibur," Koruki menggerutu.

"Sama saja seperti biasanya, neraka," lanjut Toganou.

"Tapi ini bagus untuk fisik kita," kata Juumonji.

Yang lainnya juga berfikir hal yang sama dengan tiga bersaudara. Sena dan Monta bahkan hampir pingsan karena kelelahan.

"Manajer sialan, mana minumnya? Kau mau membuat anak-anak sialan ini mati, hah?" sekali lagi, Hiruma berteriak. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa berbicara dengan sopan.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar!" jawab Mamori segera berlari ke penginapan, tempat ia menyimpan minuman untuk anggota tim-nya. Suzuna mengikutinya dari belakang.

Karena terlalu buru-buru, tanpa sadar Mamori menabrak seseorang di depannya saat ia baru akan masuk ke penginapan.

"Aduh," orang itu mengeluh, seorang pria.

"Gomenasai!" jawab Mamori membungkukan badannya.

Pria yang tadi ditabraknya menatap Mamori, "Mamo-chan?" ia bertanya.

"Eh?" mamori mengangkat wajahnya menatap pria di depannya, "kau?" ia mengernyit .

"Mamo-nee, You-nii sudah marah-marah tuh," kata Suzuna yang baru saja sampai diantara mereka.

"Kaito," ucap Mamori tanpa memperdulikan Suzuna.

"Hay," pria itu tersenyum.

**Tsuzuku**

**

* * *

**

Akhirnya selesai juga…. Pendek banget ya? Jelek lagi. Hehehehe…. Chap depan akan aq usahain lebih panjang dan lebih baik. Oke, demi kelanjutan cerita ini mohon review reader semuanya, kritik, saran, flame, apa aja boleh. Silahkan...


	2. Chapter 2

Gomenasai…. Telat update! Gara-gara demam si*****n yang menyerang saia, bikin saia gak bisa pegang compy sama sekali. -_-

Terima kasih banyak buat Icha Yukina Clyne, 00 Ayuzawa. 00, Iin cka you-nii, Uchiha Sakura97, Mitama134666, Natsu-BlackCat, Enji86, Undine-yaha, Rizu Hatake-hime, Yoe-chan Van Enviro, dan Natsuno Yurie Uchiha. Udah qu bales lewat PM ya... Terus, buat yang gak log in,

nee ounomia: Arigatou gozaimasu... Siip deh, ini udah update ya, meskipun telat,hehehe...

DArkAngelYouichi: iya tuh, Hiruma selalu bisa baek deh kalo sama Mamo,hehehe... Kaito? disini dia bakal bongkar identitasnya, :P Fb? , jangan lupa kasih tahu kalau kamu DarkAngelYouichi,

Hibari Hime: yayayay... Disini Hiru-chan udah mulai keliatan cemburunya! fufufufu... Makasih banyak! Tapi buat nama Kaito, dia gak ada hubungannya sama sekali sama dua orang itu ya,hehehe

Sweet miracle michu'17: Kaito? Baca chap ini nanti juga ketahuan KAito itu siapa XD Agen no.1 udah sampai chap 7, chap berikutnya masih lumayan lama, saia harus ngumpulin banyak data supaya gak bikin kesalahan lagi,hehe

sweetiramisu: iya...haha! Hiruma udah mulai keliatan cemburu di chap ini, moga aja reaksi cemburunya gak mengecewakan ya... Terimakasih, udah update ya!

F1124 AishiAnimeForever: hahaha... Makasih banyak ya, oke, ini udah update!

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki-Yusuke Murata**

**Story: Mayou Fietry**

_Liburan Devil Bats secara tidak sengaja membuat Mamori bertemu seseorang dari masa lalunya. Reaksi Hiruma? Neraka bagi Devil Bats, saat kapten mereka berubah._

**Kalau Setan Cemburu?**

Pair: Hiruma Youichi, Anezaki Mamori

Semoga gak bosen sama pair ini

Rated: K+

Genre: Romance, Humor

Warning: OOC, OC, typo, ancur, humor gak kerasa, dan segala hal jelek lainnya

Don't like don't read

Special buat Icha Yukina Clyne yang udah banyak membantu dan gak pernah capek ngasih semangat, hehe…. Sebenernya ini fic lama yang dulu sempet qu delete.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Mamo-chan?"

"Eh?" mamori mengangkat wajahnya menatap pria di depannya, "kau?" ia mengernyit .

"Mamo-nee, You-nii sudah marah-marah tuh," kata Suzuna yang baru saja sampai diantara mereka.

"Kaito," ucap Mamori tanpa memperdulikan Suzuna.

"Hay," pria itu tersenyum.

Mamori membalas senyum pria di depannya itu, tetap mengacuhkan Suzuna.

"MANAJER SIALAN!" Hiruma meraung saat menyadari manajernya itu tidak melakukan perintahnya.

Mamori, Suzuna dan pria bernama Kaito itu menoleh ke asal suara. Tampak Hiruma tengah berjalan menuju mereka dengan menenteng M16. Pandangannya terlihat galak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan manajer jelek? Aku menyuruhmu mengambil minuman untuk bocah-bocah sialan, bukannya malah menggoda cowok sialan itu!" Hiruma bertanya tajam.

"Ah… Gomenasai, Hiruma-kun! Akan segera kuambilkan!" jawab Mamori setelah sadar ia melupakan tugasnya.

Tapi sebelum Mamori beranjak dari sana, Kaito menahan tangan Mamori dengan tangannya, "kau kasar sekali? Apa ibumu tidak pernah mengajarimu cara bersikap baik pada perempuan?" tanya Kaito pelan namun tegas, ia menatap Hiruma tak kalah galak. Mamori sedikit terkrjut dengan kata-kata Kaito, berani sekali ia menegur Hiruma.

Mendengar kata-kata pria itu, Hiruma menggeram, gigi-giginya bergemeletuk, dan tangannya mengepal, "apa pedulimu dengan ibu sialanku? Lepaskan tangan sialanmu dari manajer sialan!" Hiruma menembakan senjatanya kearah Kaito, membuat pria itu sedikit bergidik dan langsung melepaskan tangannya.

"Hiruma-kun hentikan!" Mamori setengah berteriak mengimbangi suara senjata Hiruma.

"Tidak usah banyak bicara manajer sialan. Kau tidak tahu bocah-bocah sialan itu sudah mulai minum air laut karena kau terlalu lama?" bentak Hiruma tajam.

"iya, iya baiklah," Mamori segera pergi dari sana dan mengambil minuman untuk teman-temannya.

Hiruma dan Kaito sempat beradu pandang sinis sekali lagi sebelum ia kembali menuju teman-temannya. Sedangkan Suzuna masih membeku di tempat menyaksikan drama perebutan seniornya tadi.

"Siapa pria kasar itu? Berani sekali dia memanggil Mamo-chan dengan panggilan sialan!"

Suzuna terkesiap saat Kaito menanyainya, ia menatap bola mata berwarna ungu gelap milik pria itu, "kau bertanya padaku?" Suzuna menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi?" Kaito balik bertanya.

Mendadak antena di kepala Suzuna menegak, dan bergerak-gerak dengan lincah, "You-nii… Dia calon pacar Mamo-nee!" jawab Suzuna bersemangat, "fufufufu…. Sepertinya akan menarik," ia tersenyum licik.

"Calon pacar?" gerutu Kaito.

"Kau sendiri? Memangnya kau siapanya Mamo-nee?" Suzuna menghentikan tawanya dan kembali menatap Kaito, kali ini pandangannya sedikit galak.

"Aku?" Kaito tersenyum, "Mamo-chan dulu pacarku, tapi kami berpisah waktu aku pindah kemari," jawabnya tanpa menatap suzuna.

"You-nii punya saingan. Dia harus kuingatkan!" kata Suzuna heboh kemudian melepas _in-line skate_-nya dan segera menyusul teman-temannya, "You-nii….!" panggil Suzuna setengah berteriak.

"Apa cheer sialan? Daripada kau bikin ribut disini, lebih baik kau bantu si manajer sialan supaya pekerjaannya lebih cepat. Kau tidak mau kan, eyeshield 21 idolamu itu mati kehausan?" balas Hiruma bahkan tanpa menoleh kearah suzuna.

"Aku punya berita heboh buatmu, You-nii…," kata Suzuna sembari duduk di samping Sena.

"Aku tidak butuh berita sialan yang tidak bisa kujadikan bahan ancaman," jawab Hiruma cuek.

Suzuna menggelembungkan pipinya,_ kau pasti akan menyesal You-nii,_ pikirnya, " ya sudah kalau tidak mau tahu," akhirnya Suzuna kembali beranjak dari tempatnya, ia menyusul Mamori mengambilkan minum.

"Ne, Mamo-nee yang tadi itu siapa?" Suzuna bertanya saat ia dan Mamori membawakan minum untuk teman-temannya.

"Kaito, namanya Nauki Kaito, dia kenalanku," jawab Mamori singkat.

"Cuma kenalan? Kelihatannya kalian akrab…?" antena di kepala Suzuna mulai bergerak lagi, wajah cantik gadis itu menyeringai senang menggoda seniornya itu.

"Tentu saja Suzuna-chan, memangnya apa lagi?" Mamori balik bertanya dengan sedikit tegas. Suzuna hanya kembali menyeringai tapi tidak menanggapi perkataan Mamori barusan, karena mereka sudah berada diantara teman-temannya yang lain.

"Setelah sarapan nanti, kalian semua kuizinkan buat jalan-jalan, tapi tepat jam 3 sore latihan kembali dimulai, dan kalau ada yang berani terlambat. Begitu tiba di Deimon kalian akan jadi menu makan malam Cerberus," intruksi Hiruma saat mereka semua mendapatkan jatah minum dari Mamori dan Suzuna.

"Ah… Akhirnya, setelah ini ayo kita cari tempat makan yang enak," ajak Kurita pada teman-temannya.

"FUGO!" tanggap Komusubi.

"Cari game center saja," usul Kuroki.

"Lebih baik belanja komik," sahut Toganou

"Monta, nanti mau kemana?" tanya Sena sambil melirik Monta yang tengah meneguk minumannya.

"Entahlah, tapi sepertinya tidak usah main terlalu jauh, bagaimana kalau nanti kita tersesat?" usul Monta serius.

"Ahaha… Kalau itu sih serahkan saja padaku, selama ada aku yang jenius ini, kalian tidak akan tersesat," kata Taki dengan Pdnya sambil berputar-putar tidak jelas.

"Mustahil…!" jawab yang lainnya kompak minus Hiruma, Musashi, dan Mamori.

"Kau sendiri mau kemana Hiruma?" tanya Musashi.

"Aku akan mencari tempat yang bagus buat latihan nanti sore," Hiruma beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah masuk ke panginapan. Teman-temannya yang lain kemudian mengikuti.

* * *

Akhirnya liburan dimulai. Semua pemain Devil Bats berpencar menjelajahi tempat-tempat menarik di daerah itu, karena semalam mereka semua tertidur, mereka tidak tahu apa nama daerah yang mereka pijak. Tapi dimanapun sekarang mereka, mereka tahu kalau tempat ini adalah tempat wisata. Banyak yang menjajakan souvenir khas pantai yang bisa mereka bawa pulang sebagai oleh-oleh. Menarik.

"Tumben sekali, Hiruma-kun mengajak kita ke tempat menyenangkan seperti ini," kata Mamori saat ia bersama Suzuna, Sena, Monta dan Taki melihat-lihat salah satu toko_ souvenir._

"Iya benar, dan tumben juga You-nii memberikan kita wakti untuk jalan-jalan," balas Suzuna.

Mamori tersenyum kecil, entah kenapa ia jadi kepikiran Hiruma. Orang itu, biarpun membiarkan teman-temannya bersantai, dia tetap fokus pada latihan, "sepertinya aku harus membantunya," gumam Mamori pelan.

"Kau bilang apa, Mamo-nee?" tanya Suzuna yang hanya mendengar separuh dari perkataan Mamori.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Kalian lanjutkan saja jalan-jalannya, aku akan menemui Hiruma-kun," jawab Mamori berpamitan pada teman-temannya.

"Cie Mamo-nee…. Ingin berduaan dengan You-nii ya… fufufu," Suzuna tertawa licik dengan antena yang berkeliaran kasana-kemari.

"Eh, bu-bukan begitu, aku hanya ingin membantunya saja, aku kan manajer," jawab Mamori agak gugup, "Sudah ya, kalian bersenang-senanglah, ja ne," malaikat itu melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari-lari kecil menuju penginapan. Sementara Monta berdecak kesal karena gagal membuat moment romantis bersama gadis pujaannya itu.

Baru saja Mamori akan memasuki penginapan, tangannya terasa ditarik seseorang hingga membuatnya hampir kehilangan keseimbangan, untung saja Mamori tidak terjatuh. Mata biru gadis itu menangkap sosok pria yang ia temui tadi pagi tengah tersenyum menatapnya, ia masih memegangi tangan Mamori erat.

"Kaito-kun, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku kaget sekali!" protes Mamori sebal. Semantara pria di depannya itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak boleh ya? Aku kan ingin bertemu denganmu, sudah lama kan kita tidak seperti ini?" mata ungu itu menatap biru _sapphire_ milik Mamori.

"Em, bisakah kau lepaskan tanganmu?" Mamori mengalihkan pembicaraan. Entah kenapa ia merasa tidak enak tangannya terus digenggam Kaito.

"Takut pacarmu yang galak itu marah ya?" Kaito sedikit menyindir tapi tidak melepaskan tangannya.

"Eh, bu-bukan. Enak saja, sejak kapan Hiruma-kun jadi pacarku?" meski berusaha menutupinya, tapi semburat merah di pipi malaikat itu tetap terlihat sedikit, "apa yang kau lakukan disini, kaito-kun? Terakhir kali, aku dengar kabar kau tinggal di Osaka," Mamori mengalihkan perhatian.

"Wah, jadi kau masih memikirkan aku ya," Kaito menjulurkan lidahnya. Mamori tersenyum, lucu sekali. Kaito makin imut sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu sekitar tiga tahun lalu, "aku memang di Osaka, tapi selama libur sekolah. Aku baito di penginapan ini, yah, milik pamanku sebenarnya, dan sepertinya aku lebih banyak bermain dibandingkan bekerja, haha…," pria itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Sekali lagi, Mamori tersenyum. Ia memandangi Kaito, mata dan rambut berwarna ungu gelap yang dulu sangat ia sukai, wajahnya yang tampak menggemaskan diusia tujuh belas tahun, "kau tidak banyak berubah ya, hanya saja sekarang kau tambah tinggi," kata Mamori setelah selesai dengan sesi penilaiannya.

"Hahaha… Tentu saja, aku kan selalu makan makanan bergizi!" jawab Kaito sekenanya, "sekarang bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Akan kutunjukan tempat-tempat menarik yang harus kau datangi, ayo..,"

"Eh.. Kaito-kun tidak bisa, aku harus-hey, tunggu dulu jangan menarikku!"

Kaito tidak mendengarkan satu hurufpun dari perkataan Mamori, ia terus menarik tangan Mamori dan jalan-jalan ke tempat yang menarik. Mamori sendiri sebenarnya agak berat. Padahal tadi ia ingin menemui Hiruma. Benar, bagaimana kalau ketahuan Hiruma? Siapa peduli. Inner Mamori memutuskan. Akhirnya ia lebih memilih menikmati perjalanannya dengan Kaito. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa tiga tahun silam, saat mereka masih selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Tak jauh dari tempat Mamori, tampak sesosok setan berambut spike pirang tengah menyeringai sinis, "keh, manajer jelek itu. Awas saja kalau dia telat buat latihan. Akan kubakar dia hidup-hidup," ujarnya sembari memamerkan deretan giginya yang runcing dan tajam. Matanya yang berwarna hijau ermald terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang malaikat. Sebuah pistol dengan sepuluh amunisi tergenggam di tangannya. Kalau pria itu berani macam-macam pada manajernya, maka Hiruma akan langsung melepaskan pelurunya pada Kaito.

Membosankan, awalnya pikiran Hiruma berkata seperti itu. Tidak menguntungkan sama sekali mengintai manajernya dan Kaito jalan-jalan, tidak ada yang menarik. Ia memejamkan mata hijaunya sejenak.

"Akh… Kaito-kun!"

Telinga elf milik setan itu berkedut mendengar jeritan sang manajer. Gelembung permen karet di mulutnya mendadak meletus, dan terlihat kilat kemarahan di mata hijau sang setan saat mata itu terbuka, meski hanya sekilas. Dengan cepat ia keluar dari persembunyiannya yang di atas sebuah batu besar.

Hiruma melompat dan mendarat dengan sangat akurat tepat di depan mereka. Ia mengarahkan pistolnya ke kepala Kaito, pandangannya masih terlihat galak, meski setan itu menutupinya dengan _poker face_ andalannya. Ia kembali membuat gelembung dari permen karet di mulutnya.

"Apa-apaan kau?" Kaito sempat terkejut melihat Hiruma yang tiba-tiba menodongkan pistol padanya.

"Hiruma-kun," panggil Mamori.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa kau menjerit tadi, manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma tanpa memperdulkan reaksi dua orang itu.

"Kami jalan-jalan, singkirkan senjatamu dari kepalaku!" jawab Kaito tegas.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Hiruma-kun, tadi Kaito-kun mengagetkanku, jadi aku sedikit menjerit. Kau ke sini karena mendengar jeritanku?" Mamori menatap mata Hiruma penuh harap. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang kalau Hiruma datang karena mengkhawatirkannya.

"Cih, aku sedang tiduran di sana tiba-tiba mendengar suara sialanmu, manajer sialan. Kukira kau digigit ikan hiu, ternyata kau sedang kencan sialan dengan pria sialan ini," jawab Hiruma sambil menarik pistolnya, "sejak kapan kau mau jalan dengan orang yang baru kau kenal manajer sialan, seperti wanita rendahan saja?"

"Jaga bicaramu! Dan jangan panggil Mamo-chan dengan panggilan seperti itu. Asal kau tahu saja, aku pacar Mamo-chan," kata Kaito seraya menatap Hiruma galak.

Hiruma terkejut, tapi wajahnya tidak menunjukan sedikitpun ekspresi mikro, setan itu benar-benar sudah sangat ahli menutupi emosinya.

"Eh, bu-bukan begitu. Aku dan Kaito-kun sudah tidak berhubungan lagi sejak dia pindah. Tiga tahun lalu, benar kok!" kata Mamori tiba-tiba. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus menjelaskannya.

"Oh… Terus kenapa, kau pikir aku peduli. Kau tidak perlu menjelaskan padaku, kau pikir kau siapaku?"

DEG

Hati Mamori mencelos mendengar ucapan Hiruma, entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali. Benar, memang dia siapanya Hiruma?

"Tapi karena latihan sialan dimulai sebentar lagi, kau harus kembali dan mengawasi latihan bocah-bocah sialan itu!" tanpa aba-aba Hiruma langsung merenggut tangan Mamori dan sedikit menyeretnya menjauh dari Kaito.

"Eh, Hiruma-kun hentikan!" Mamori rasanya sebal sekali, tadi Kaito yang menariknya, sekarang Hiruma.

"Diam manejer bawel!" tukas Hiruma tanpa menatap Mamori. ia bisa merasakan gigi-giginya bergemeletuk karena menahan emosi. Menyebalkan.

"Kau itu sok sekali! Jangan perlakukan Mamo seperti itu!"

Hiruma berhenti melangkah mendengar suara Kaito. Ia menoleh dengan cepat dan menatap tajam mata ungu tua Kaito, "apa urusanmu, cowok sialan? Mau kuapakan dia tidak ada urusannya denganmu!" Hiruma mempererat cengkramannya di tangan Mamori, hingga membuat gadis itu meringis menahan sakit.

"Tentu saja ada. Kau tidak dengar tadi aku bilang apa? Mamo-chan pacarku!" kata Kaito tegas.

"Cih," Hiruma berdecak kesal kemudian meraih pistolnya.

DOR

"Tidak usah sok mengaturku. Kau bahkan tidak mengenalku, kalau kau berani bicara macam-macam lagi, isi otakmu akan kukeluarkan!" ancam Hiruma serius.

Kaito sedikit bergidik mendengar ancaman Hiruma, ia tahu pria itu tidak bercanda dengannya.

Sementara Hiruma masih tetap menarik tangan Mamori sampai keduanya benar-benar jauh dari Kaito.

"Hiruma-kun lepaskan, sakit sekali!" Mamori sedikit meronta. Pria itu melepaskan genggamannya dengan cepat. Ia tidak sadar kalau mencengkram tangan Mamori terlalu keras. Ia menatap Mamori datar.

"Kita datang ke sini untuk melatih bocah-bocah sialan itu. Bukan untuk jalan-jalan dengan pacar sialanmu itu!" kata Hiruma datar, namun tegas.

"Iya maafkan aku, aku kan tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya," jawab Mamori pelan.

"Cih, tapi kau senangkan bisa berduaan dengan pacar sialanmu itu. Kau pasti tidak suka acaramu diganggu," Hiruma berdecak seraya mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Ti-tidak kok, dan satu lagi ya, Kaito itu sudah bukan pacarku lagi!"

"Dia pacarmu atau bukan kau pikir aku peduli!" Hiruma berbalik kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan Mamori.

"Eh, Hiruma-kun mau kemana? Kau bilang latihan sebentar lagi dimulai?" tanya Mamori sembari mengimbangi langkah Hiruma. Hiruma tidak menjawab pertanyaan Mamori, pura-pura tidak mendengarnya, "hey, Hiruma-kun dengar aku tidak?"

"Cerewet manajer jelek! Pokoknya kalau kau sampai tidak mengurusi bocah-bocah sialan karena pacar sialanmu itu aku akan membuangmu ke laut!" jawab Hiruma seenaknya.

"Hey!" Mamori menarik lengan kaos Hiruma, berusaha menghentikan langkah pria itu. Ia menatap Hiruma tajam tapi menghangatkan, "kau ngambek? Marahmu tidak seperti biasanya?" tanya Mamori setelah berhasil mendapatkan perhatian pria itu.

Hiruma sejujurnya agak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Mamori. Ngambek? Karena apa? Hiruma bingung sendiri, ia tidak merasa ngambek pada Mamori, ia membalas tatapan Mamori, "ngambek karena apa manajer sialan? Kau berharap aku cemburu karena kau bertemu dengan mantan pacar sialanmu itu?" tanya Hiruma balik. Ia tidak sadar sekarang sudah menambahkan kata 'mantan' pada panggilan untuk Kaito.

"Siapa tahu…," Mamori mengangkat bahu.

"Kichigai! Jangan harap!" jawab Hiruma tajam dengan _poker face_ andalannya, "sekarang lepaskan tangan sialanmu dari kaosku, kau membuatnya melar!"

"Gomen," jawab Mamori kemudian melepaskan tangannya, ia memandang Hiruma yang mulai berjalan menjauh darinya. Mamori menghela nafas berat, ia merutuki dirinya karena menanyakan hal bodoh macam tadi pada Hiruma. Memangnya Hiruma siapa? Mana mungkin dia cemburu.

"Sedang apa kau manajer sialan? Ayo latihan!"

Mamori menoleh kearah Hiruma yang masih berjalan membelakanginya, ia tersenyum kecil kemudian menyusul Hiruma.

* * *

"Jangan lambat, bocah-bocah sialan!" teriak Hiruma saat mereka mulai joging menyusuri jalanan kecil di belakang penginapan.

"Yay~ Ayo Devil Bats….!" Suzuna bersorak memberikan dukungan, disebelahnya Mamori tampak memandangi mereka satu persatu, kemudian matanya berhenti saat menangkap sosok kaptennya yang berlumuran keringat, membuatnya tampak lebih err… keren?

"Monyet sialan, _zig out_!"

"Mukya!" Monta menjerit mendapat perintah tiba-tiba dari Hiruma. Ia melompat menghindari peluru milik kaptennya.

"Botak sialan, _slant_!"

"Baik,"

"Cebol sialan lebih cepat!"

"Hiieee….. Iya, baik Hiruma-san!" Sena dengan segera menambah kecepatannya sebelum tubuhnya terkena rentetan peluru dari Hiruma.

"Gendut, sedang apa kau? Dasar lambat!"

"Maafkan aku Hiruma, sepertinya aku kebanyakan makan tadi," Kurita terlihat kepayahan mengimbangi langkah teman-temannya yang lain. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menghindar dari muntahan peluru setan itu.

"Idiot sialan, _quick out_!"

"Ahaha… Serahkan saja padaku!"

Mamori tertawa kecil melihat mereka semua, "Hituma-kun semangat sekali," ucapnya pelan.

"Iya, You-nii benar-benar semangat hari ini," balas Suzuna.

"Cukup, bocah-bocah sialan!" intruksi Hiruma kemudian disambut dengan helaan nafas lega teman-temannya.

Seperti tadi pagi, mereka semua terkapar sambil menerima uluran minuman dari Mamori dan Suzuna, sekali lagi Mamori melirik Hiruma yang tengah mengelap keringatnya dengan punggung tangan. Ia terlihat lelah, pemandangan yang jarang sekali bisa dilihat. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Minum dulu, Hiruma-kun," Mamori mengulurkan _sport drink_ pada setan itu. Hiruma menoleh kemudian menyambar minuman itu tanpa bicara apapun. Ia langsung meneguknya.

"Minna, makan malam pesanan kalian sudah siap!"

Semuanya menoleh kearah suara. Terlihat di mata mereka sosok cowok dengan seragam pegawai penginapan hendak menghampiri mereka. Rambut dan mata ungunya terlihat sedikit bersinar terkena pancaran matahari sore.

"Tch," Hiruma berdecak kecil, "satu putaran lagi, bocah-bocah sialan!" perintahnya.

"HIIIEEE….!"

"Hiruma-kun, kau bilang tadi cukup. Jangan terlalu keras pada teman-temanmu!" protes Mamori. Ia berkacak pinggang di depan Hiruma.

"Tidak usah cerewet manajer sialan. Kalau kubilang satu putaran lagi, itu artinya satu putaran lagi. Cepaatt….!" Hiruma menembakan senjatanya membuat semua anggota Devil Bats langsung melaksanakan perintah kapten mereka karena tidak mau jadi korban keganasan peluru milik _the commander from hell _itu.

"Gyahaha… Hiruma benar-benar semangat ya," kata Doburoku-sensei sambil meneguk sakenya.

"Hm…? Bukannya sedang marah ya?" celetuk Musashi pelan sambil mengorek telinganya, ia kemudian bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sudah mulai berlari.

Mendengar perkataan Musashi, 'antena cinta' di kepala Suzuna langsung menegak dan bergerak lincah kesana-kemari, awalnya menunjuk Hiruma kemudian Kaito yang masih mematung ditempatnya, lalu ke Mamori yang tengah sibuk melindungi teman-temannya dari serangan Hiruma.

"You-nii... Jangan-jangan kau….?" Suzuna kembali menunjuk-nunjuk tiga orang itu dengan antena-nya sambil mendekati Hiruma, "benarkan You-nii, kau cemburu? Keu cemburu? Kau cemburu?" ia bertanya dengan antusias. Tidak sayang pada nyawanya sendiri.

Tiga sudut siku-siku terlihat di atas pelipis sang setan saat mendengar kata-kata Suzuna, "bicara apa kau, cheer sialan? Kau pikir buat apa aku cemburu pada orang-orang sialan itu? Kau sudah bosan hidup, hah?" sang setan kembali menembakan senjata kesayangannya, kali ini targetnya adalah Suzuna.

"Kya~" gadis berambut biru gelap itu melompat dan berlindung di belakang Mamori.

"Hiruma-kun, kau bisa membuat Suzuna-chan terluka, hentikan!" Mamori kali ini benar-benar berteriak, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian pria setan itu dari keasikannya menyiksa teman-temannya.

"Dasar dua cewek sialan!" umpat Hiruma kesal, "kau, cheer sialan. Berani mengatakan hal-hal sialan seperti itu lagi, aku akan memenggal kepalamu dan menyerahkannya pada Cerberus.

Suzuna bergidik, begitu juga Kaito yang mendengar ancaman Hiruma. Sekali lagi, tidak ada kepura-puraan dalam ancaman pria itu.

"Cih," Hiruma berdecak kecil. Ia kemudian melirik Kaito yang tengah memandanginya dengan pandangan yang bisa dibilang, takut.

"Lihat apa kau, cowok sialan disana? Kembali ke penginapan sialanmu, atau aku akan menyuruh pemilik penginapan sialan itu memecatmu!" kata Hiruma tegas, dan seenaknya.

Kaito menelan ludah kemudian berbalik, "dia setan," ia bergumam pelan.

* * *

"Hiruma-kun," panggil Mamori sembari mengetuk pintu kamar Hiruma.

Sore itu, hari kedua mereka liburan. Hiruma memberikan waktu bebas pada teman-temannya. Seluruh anggota Devil Bats menyambutnya dengan sangat antusias. Setidaknya, sebelum mereka tahu bencana apa lagi yang akan mereka hadapi nanti.

"Hiruma-kun," sekali lagi Mamori mengetuk pintu kamar Hiruma saat si pemilik kamar tidak menanggapinya.

"Hiru-"

"Apa, manajer sialan? Berisik sekali kau!"

Mamori bisa merasakan jantungnya hampir copot melihat Hiruma yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya. Pria itu hanya membuka sedikit pintu kamarnya. Mamori memandangi Hiruma dari atas sampai bawah, rambut pria itu tampak berantakan dan matanya terlihat sayu, _baru bangun tidur?_ Pikirnya.

"tch, kau menggangguku cuma untuk melihatku seperti itu, heh, manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma ketus.

Mamori tidak meanggapinya, atau mungkin ia tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan Hiruma.

"Akan kututup," kata Hiruma kemudian mulai beranjak dari tempatnya dan mendorong pintu kamarnya.

Mamori sedikit terkejut, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "eh… Hiruma-kun tunggu dulu!" katanya. Telapak tangan kanannya menahan pintu yang siap ditutup Hiruma.

Pria itu kembali membuka pintunya, kali ini lebih lebar, "apa?" tanyanya.

"Persediaan obat-obatan habis, ini karena kau memaksa mereka latihan terlalu keras kemarin, dan aku yakin habis ini kau masih punya porsi latihan yang lebih gila," Mamori sedikit protes.

"Oh," hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut sang setan, "kalau begitu tinggal beli saja," lanjutnya, "sekalian permen karet,"

"U-"

"Pakai uangmu dulu, meskipun aku tidak menjamin akan mengembalikannya, kekekeke…."

"Mou, Hiruma-kun! Kau memerasku!" Mamori menggelembungkan pipinya, menandakan ia sangat kesal.

"Kekekeke….. Jadi cewek memang harus bisa dimanfaatkan begitu. Kekekeke….." Hiruma malah tertawa makin keras seraya melangkah masuk kamarnya. Pria itu menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sekali hentakan.

"Hiruma-kun baka!" gerutu Mamori sambil melangkah pergi dari kamar setan itu.

Ia keluar dari penginapan dan memandangi sekeliling, mencari teman-temannya. Meskipun hasilnya nihil. Sepertinya teman-temannya yang lain terlalu asik memanfaatkan waktu luang yang diberikan kapten mereka.

"Hufht," Mamori mendengus kesal. Ia berfikit kemana harus pergi mencari obat-obatan, juga permen karet? Mamori menggeleng frustasi. Sebelum ingatannya membentur nama seorang cowok, "benar, minta Kaito-kun mengantarku saja," ia menjentikan jarinya. Kemudian mengelilingi penginapan mencari sosok pria itu.

"Ah, Kaito-kun!" Mamori setengah berteriak memanggil cowok itu. Pria berambut ungu itu menoleh saat Mamori melambaikan tangan padanya. Ia sedikit berlari mendekati Mamori.

"Ada apa, Mamo-chan?" tanyanya saat ia tiba di depan Mamori.

"Uhm, kau tahu dimana apotek? Atau apapun yang menjual obat-obatan?"

"Tentu saja, ayo aku antar," Kaito mengulurkan tangannya pada Mamori.

"Tidak perlu, aku beli sendiri saja. Kau beritahu saja dimana tempatnya," tolak Mamori. Gadis itu bersenyum kecil pada Kaito. Meskipun mirip sebuah senyum palsu.

"Sebentar lagi gelap, aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu pergi sendiri," Kaito mulai meraih tangan Mamori.

"Eh, tidak perlu, aku-" sekali lagi Kaito menarik tangan Mamori, membawanya menjauh dari penginapan.

Dari salah satu sudut jendela di penginapan itu. Tampak sesosok setan tengah memamerkan deretan giginya yang runcing, seolah siap mengoyak mangsanya hidup-hidup.

* * *

Mamori dan Kaito keluar dari sebuah mini market. Obat-obatan sudah lengkap, dan perman karet juga sudah dapat. Keduanya melangkah menyusuri jalan kecil yang sebenarnya bukan menuju kearah penginapan. Kaito yang mengarahkan Mamori untuk lewat jalan itu, ia ingin jalan-jalan sebentar lagi dengan gadis ini sebelum setan berambut pirang itu mengganggunya.

"Mamo-chan, kau mau dango?" tawar Kaito.

"Uhm, boleh juga, dimana yang jual dango?" Mamori memutar matanya, mencari sebuah kedai penjual makanan itu.

"Kau tunggu disini, akan kubelikan, yang jual dango disebelah sana," Kaito menunjuk kearah sebuah belokan. Mamori mengangguk karena memang ia sudah mulai merasa lapar. Sepertinya sebentar lagi waktunya makan malam.

Tak lama satelah Kaito menghilang dari pandangannya, Mamori merasakan _handphone_nya berdering. Sebuah panggilan masuk. Ia menerimanya.

"Moshi-moshi," sapa Mamori.

"Kau beli obat di Kutub Utara ya, manajer sialan? Kenapa lama sekali?" terdengar suara seorang setan membentaknya dari seberang telpon. Mamori sedikit menjauhkan _handphone_nya dari telinga. Ia tidak mau pendengarannya terganggu gara-gara ulah si setan.

"Gomenasai, Hiruma-kun," jawab Mamori pelan, "tadi Kaito-kun mengajakku jalan-jalan sebentar,"

"Cih, kau tidak tahu kalau bocah-bocah sialan itu sudah merengek karena kau tidak ada? Monyet sialan bahkan sudah hampir mati karena memikirkanmu!"

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf,"

"Sejak kapan aku menerima permintaan maaf? Pokoknya sekarang juga kau pulang!" Hiruma memutuskan. Nada bicaranya tidak bisa dibantah.

"I-iya, Hiruma-kun tapi Kaito-kun-,"

"Siapa peduli dengan bocah sialan itu?"

Mamori bergidik ngeri mendengar perkataan Hiruma. Sekali lagi ia merasa kemarahan Hiruma seperti tidak wajar, "baiklah," jawab Mamori akhirnya.

Ia memutuskan sambungan telpon dan menulis pesan singkat untuk Kaito. Kemarin untungnya dia ingat untuk meminta nomor Kaito.

Setelah memastikan pesan pada Kaito terkirim. Mamori melangkah dengan cepat melewati jalan yang tadi ia lalui dengan Kaito. Matahari semakin tidak terlihat. Mamori terus berjalan, makin cepat, ia tidak mau Hiruma dan teman-temannya yang lain terlalu lama menunggu.

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak untuk mengambil nafas, ia kemudian memandangi sekeliling. Tempat yang tampak asing baginya. Rasanya ia tidak lewat sini saat berangkat dengan Kaito tadi. Dari ufuk barat, matahari mulai meninggalkan singgasananya. Melukis semburat warna oranye di sudut lautan.

Jantung Mamori berdegup dengan cepat. Gadis itu bahkan bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara jantungnya yang keras, "dimana ini?" ia bertanya entah pada siapa.

**Tsuzuku

* * *

**

Haah….. Rasanya cerita ini makin gaje aja,hehehe…. Humornya juga sama sekali gak kerasa. Sepertinya, chap depan fic ini akan owari, daripada nanti ceritanya tambah gak mutu. Dan saia juga sepertinya kehabisan ide :P hahaha...

Oke, silahkan tinggalkan reviewnya…. Kritik, sara, flame, dan semua yang ada dipikiran readers saat membaca fic ini

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

**Please,please,please…**


	3. Chapter 3

Gomenasai sangat…. Karena saia bener-bener gak bisa update cepet. Maunya sih segera, tapi pekerjaan yang lain juga gak bisa diabaikan,hehe*udahan curcolnya*

Pokoknya, arigatou gozaimasu buat ** Dreamer, Enji86, diangel, Iin cka you-nii, Rizu Hatake-hime, AeonFlux15, Natsuno Yurie Uchiha, Nasaka x Mizumachi, levina-rukaruka, Uchiha Sakura97, Icha yukina clyne, Mitama134666,**udah qu balas lewat PM dan buat yang gak login,

**Hibari Hime**: wqwqwq… iya tuh Hiru nyadar gak ya kalo dia cemburu?haha… Yupz, Mamo kesasar, yang nemuin? Liat di bawah sini ya… siap! Udah update

**DarkAngelYouich**i: Puas….? Lengkapi kepuasan anda dengan baca chap ini,kekekeke….. makasih banyak ya!

**Sweetiramisu**: Hehe iya Mamo nyasar, yang nemuin siapa? Liat aja ya….

**ToscaTorquise**: salam kenal juga! Haha… gak pa'pa, makasih udah sempetin ripiu chap ini. Wqwqwq…. Iaya tuh Hiruma, siap udah update!

Yeah minna... Sebaiknya siapkan diri anda sebelum baca chap ini, dan jangan heran kalau kalian menemukan keanehan dalam chap ini...

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki-Yusuke Murata**

**Story: Mayou Fietry**

_Liburan Devil Bats secara tidak sengaja membuat Mamori bertemu seseorang dari masa lalunya. Reaksi Hiruma? Neraka bagi Devil Bats, saat kapten mereka berubah._

**Kalau Setan Cemburu?**

Pair: Hiruma Youichi, Anezaki Mamori

Semoga gak bosen sama pair ini

Rated: K+

Genre: Romance, Humor

Warning: OOC stadium akhir, OC, typo, ancur, gaje, humor gak kerasa, dan segala hal jelek lainnya

Don't like don't read

Special buat Icha Yukina Clyne yang udah banyak membantu dan gak pernah capek ngasih semangat, hehe…. Sebenernya ini fic lama yang dulu sempet qu delete.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3

* * *

**

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hiruma menempelkan salah satu _handphone_nya ke telinga, namun jawaban yang ia dapatkan selalu saja sama.

_"Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif atau berada di luar jangkauan-"_

Setan itu membuang _handphone_nya ke tempat tidur, ia berdecak kesal. Dipandanginya matahari yang sudah hampir lenyap dari singgasananya, hanya menyisakan warna jingga di angkasa.

"Kemana manajer sialan itu?" ia bertanya entah pada siapa, "kalau dia pulang nanti aku akan membuangnya ke laut! Manajer sialan baka!" ia menggerutu tajam. Setan itu kembali meraih _handphone_nya dan menghubungi nomor Mamori, tapi jawaban yang ia dapatkan tetap saja sama.

"Cih, dasar sialan!" Hiruma mendesis tajam. Ia akhirnya memilih melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Siapa tahu ia bisa dapat informasi soal manajer sialannya. Hiruma melangkah ke _loby _tempat teman-temannya sedang berkumpul.

"Apa si manajer sialan itu sudah pulang?" tanya Hiruma tegas dengan tampang datar.

Semua anggota Devil Bats saling pandang kemudian menggeleng secara bersaamaan.

"Memangnya Anezaki belum kembali sejak beli obat tadi?" tanya Kurita.

"Kalau sudah pulang, aku tidak tanya gendut sialan!" jawab Hiruma tajam.

"Cie….You-nii, kau mengkhawatirkan Mamo-nee? Fufufufu…." Suzuna tertawa kecil sambil menggerakan 'antena cinta'nya dengan lincah.

"Jadi kau tidak khawatir padanya, _cheer_ sialan?" tanya Hiruma datar, "kau pikir kalau si manajer jelek itu hilang, siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab, _cheer _sialan baka!"

Nyali Suzuna yang biasanya ada ribuan langsung lenyap sekatika mendengar suara Hiruma. Ia beringsut mundur sebelum setan itu menelannya hidup-hidup.

Hiruma menghela nafas berat, "manajer sialan itu benar-benar mau kubuang ke laut rupanya," Hiruma bergumam dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

Musashi melirik sahabatnya itu. Meski Hiruma menutupinya, tapi ia tahu Hiruma sangat cemas, "kau sudah menghubunginya, Hiruma?" tanya Musashi.

"Manajer bodoh itu tidak bisa dihubungi," jawab Hiruma datar.

"Kita harus cari Mamori-san!" kata Monta tegas dengan suara yang keras.

"Benar, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu dengan Mamori-neechan?" Sena menanggapi.

"Memangnya tadi Anezaki pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Jumonji.

"Dengan mantan pacar sialannya itu," jawab Hiruma.

"Eh?" suzuna memiringkan kepalanya menatap Hiruma, "mantan pacar, maksud You-nii, Kaito? Bukankah dia sejak tadi ada disini?"

Hiruma langsung menoleh kearah Suzuna. Mata hijaunya menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat, "bocah sialan itu sudah kembali?" tanyanya.

Suzuna mengangguk pelan. Entah kenapa ia jadi takut melihat reaksi Hiruma.

"Rambut ungu sialan itu meninggalkan manajer sialan," Hiruma menggerutu dengan suara yang sangat pelan, "kalian semua cari manajer sialan. Aku akan menemui si rambut ungu sialan itu!" komando Hiruma.

"Baik!" jawab yang lainnya kompak kemudian dengan segera mulai keluar penginapan untuk mencari keberadaan manajer kesayangan mereka.

Sementara itu Hiruma melangkah ke meja resepsionis. Ia menatap sang resepsionis dengan pandangan membunuh, "heh kau, resepsionis sialan. Cepat panggilkan pegawai sialanmu yang namanya Kaito sialan!" perintah Hiruma.

Sang resepsionis muda itu mengangguk cepat, kemudian menyambar telpon dan mulai menghubungi seseorang.

"Nauki-kun akan segera datang, silahkan tunggu sebentar," katanya kemudian pada Hiruma.

Pria itu tak menanggapinya. Ia hanya memasukan permen karet tanpa gula rasa mint ke mulutnya. Mencoba mencari ketenangan. Biar bagaimanapun ia harus tetap tenang.

"Siapa yang ingin bertemu denganku?"

Hiruma menoleh saat ia mendengar suara itu. Ditatapnya sosok Kaito Nauki dari atas sampai bawah. Entah kenapa Hiruma merasa kesal.

"Dimana manajer sialan itu?" tanya Hiruma tanpa basa-basi.

"Manajer?" Kaito menatap mata _ermald_ Hiruma dengan pandangan bingung.

"Ya, manajerku. Anezaki Mamori, dimana dia?" Hiruma hampir saja berteriak. Tidak seperti biasanya. Kali ini ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya.

"Mamori? Bukankah seharusnya dia sudah pulang?" Kaito balik bertanya.

"Kalau manajer sialan sudah pulang, aku tidak akan bertanya, dasar bodoh!" bentak Hiruma.

Kaito merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Pertama, karena Mamori belum kembali dan kedua karena Hiruma terus-terusan membentaknya. Tapi entah bagaimana Kaito rasanya punya sedikit keberanian. Keberanian untuk melawan Hiruma kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Mamori.

"Kau tadi membawanya kemana, rambut ungu sialan?" tanya Hiruma tajam dengan nada yang lebih rendah.

"Hanya ke apotek dan mampir ke mini market," jawab Kaito. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Berfikir, "ini gara-gara kau menyuruhnya cepat pulang!" bentak Kaito tiba-tiba. Ia mengakui kalau dirinya takut pada semua tindakan Hiruma yang tidak normal. Tapi kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengan Mamori, pria itu tidak bisa untuk diam saja. Biar bagaimanapun Kaito mengkhawatirkannya, "harusnya kau jangan mengganggu Mamori!" ia melanjutkan.

"Dapat keberanian dari mana kau bicara seperti itu di depanku?" Hiruma membalas, "kalau kau tidak mengajak manajer sialan itu ke tempat yang aneh-aneh dia tidak mungkin hilang!"

"Kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Mamori, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu," desis Kaito.

"Harusnya aku yang bicara seperti itu, dasar sialan!"

Kaito tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Hiruma. Ia segera melesat meninggalkan penginapannya, bergegas mencari Mamori.

Sementara Hiruma kembali ke kamarnya. Ia menyalakan laptopnya dan mulai sibuk disana. Hiruma baru ingat kalau dia memasang alat penyadap sekaligus pelacak di _handphone_ Mamori, "semoga saja ini bisa berhasil," ia bergumam pelan.

* * *

"Kenapa rasanya aku hanya berputar-putar disini terus?" Mamori mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Ia memandangi sekelilingnya, dan rasanya ia jadi gemetar, "sudah malam," bisiknya, "dimana jalan keluarnya?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Mamori merasa sangat takut. Ia takut kalau tidak bisa kembali, ia takut kalau tidak ada yang menemukannya, "ya Tuhan, lindungi aku," doa Mamori pelan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sebuah pohon besar. Nafasnya memburu, sudah berkali-kali ia mencoba mencari jalan keluar dari hutan ini, tapi Mamori tidak mendapatkan hasil.

Harusnya hanya mengikuti arah laut, tapi ternyata ia tidak bisa menemukan apapun. Malah hanya kembali lagi kemari. Mamori memandangi layar _handphone_nya berharap benda metalik itu bisa membantunya. Tapi kemudian Mamori menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak mendapatkan sinyal.

"Semoga saja teman-teman mencariku," gumam Mamori. ia duduk di bawah pohon itu, pandangannya menjadi buram, "teman-teman, apa kalian khawatir padaku?" ia bertanya entah pada siapa.

"Akh!" Mamori menjerit dan dengan reflek ia menarik kaki kanannya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Tidak begitu sakit tapi cukup mengejutkan. Gadis itu memandang ke bawah dan menangkap sosok ular yang cukup besar tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Astaga," Mamori beringsut beberapa langkah. Ia memandangi sekelilingnya yang sudah gelap. Gadis jenius itu berfikir bagaimana caranya untuk mengusir ular itu. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Otak kebanggaannya tidak bisa menemukan cara yang tepat.

Akhirnya gadis itu mencoba berdiri dan mulai berlari sebelum ular itu menyerangnya. Mamori berhenti di sebuah pohon lainnya. Ia memandangi kaki kanannya. Tampak dua titik yang mengeluarkan sedikit darah disana. Sakit, rasanya seperti ada yang berdenyut dalam kakinya.

Mamori segera mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantong jaketnya kemudian mengikat betisnya dengan sangat kencang. Ia tidak tahu pasti tapi ia bisa menebak mungkin saja ular yang menggigitnya tadi memiliki bisa. Jadi sebelum racunnya menyebar, Mamori melalukan pencegahan paling awal. Setidaknya untuk memperlambat laju racun milik si ular.

Ia mulai membuka kantung belanjaannya tadi, mencari apapun yang bisa mengeluarkan racun itu dari tubuhnya. Sekali lagi, hasilnya nihil. Yang ia beli tadi hanya beberapa obat dan perban. Mamori menyandarkan tubuhnya, pasrah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia berharap teman-temannya bisa menemukannya.

* * *

Langkah kaki panjang itu tampak cekatan. Ia melompati beberapa semak dan akat-akar pohon bakau di depannya. Sesekali mata hijaunya menatap GPS yang ia genggam. Laki-laki berambut spike pirang itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya sebelum ia kembali melangkah, kali ini lebih tenang. Sesekali ia membuat gelembung dari permen karet di mulutnya.

Pandangannya fokus ke segala arah. Ia tidak mau melewatkan satu titikpun. Perlahan-lahan, ia menyusuri tiap jengkal hutan bakau itu. Ia menyibak semak-semak yang menghalangi jalannya. Tapi kemudian ia berhenti. Matanya menatap tajam satu titik.

Tampak gadis yang sejak tadi ia cari, gadis yang sejak tadi membuatnya kacau. Anezaki Mamori. Gadis itu duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon dengan mata terpejam, wajahnya tampak pucat.

Jantung sang setan bernama Youichi Hiruma itu berdegup dengan sangat kencang. Ada yang tidak beres. Ia tahu itu. Setan itu menghela nafas perlahan sebelum akhirnya bergegas menghampiri Mamori. Ia menatap kaki Mamori yang diikat dengan sapu tangan.

"Manajer sialan, kenapa kau?" tanyanya. Hiruma mengguncang bahu Mamori pelan. Ia melirik kaki Mamori, tepatnya dua titik berwarna merah di atas mata kaki Mamori. Setan itu meludahkan permen karet dalam mulutnya kemudian menghisap dua titik itu.

Ia tidak harus bertanya kenapa. Sebentar saja otak jeniusnya bisa menebak apa yang terjadi pada manajernya. Hiruma mengeluarkan bisa ular yang sudah mulai menyebar ke tubuh manajernya itu dengan cepat.

"Manajer sialan, bangun!" Hiruma kembali mengguncang bahu Mamori, kali ini lebih keras.

"Hi-ruma-kun?" gadis itu bergumam pelan. Mata birunya tampak sayu menatap setan di depannya.

"Ayo pulang," Hiruma membimbing Mamori untuk naik ke punggungnya.

Mamori menurut. Rasanya lemas sekali. Kesadarannyapun hampir hilang. Tapi Mamori sangat bersyukur, Hiruma menemukannya. Ia memeluk leher pria itu erat-erat. Terasa aroma mint yang sangat menyejukan dari pria itu, aroma yang selalu membuat Mamori merasa tenang di dekatnya. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya sementara Hiruma melangkah pulang, dengan bantuan GPS tentunya.

"Arigatou, Hiruma-kun," gumam Mamori pelan.

"Kau ini merepotkan," jawab Hiruma datar. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbohong pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia merasa senang bisa menemukan Mamori.

* * *

"Bagaimana?" tanya Musashi pada anggota Devil Bats yang lain.

Mereka semua menggeleng. Padahal mereka sudah menyisir daerah sekitar untuk mencari Mamori. Tapi mereka tidak menemukan apapun.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah max!" kata Monta tegas, "aku pasti akan menemukan Mamori-san!"

"Benar. Kita tidak boleh menyerah. Kita harus mencari Mamo-nee sampai ketemu!" Suzuna menanggapi. Wajahnya sudah pucat karena panik.

"Dia disini, bocah-bocah sialan!"

Mereka semua menoleh saat mendengar suara kapten mereka yang sangat khas itu. Mata mereka tak berkedip menatap Mamori yang tengah digendong Hiruma. Setan itu melangkah mendekati teman-temannya.

"Mamo-nee… Mamo-nee, apa yang terjadi padanya, You-nii?" tanya Suzuna yang sudah sangat cemas.

"Lebih baik kalian hubungi dokter, aku akan membawa manajer sialan ini ke kamar," jawab Hiruma datar. Ia melangkah meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Mata Hiruma sempat bertemu pandang dengan Kaito yang tengah memegangi _handphone_nya. Hiruma menatap pria itu tajam, tapi kemudian mengabaikannya. Ia terus berjalan ke kamarnya.

* * *

Hiruma membaringkan tubuh Mamori di tempat tidur dengan amat perlahan. Gadis itu masih tertidur, atau mungkin pingsan. Hiruma tidak tahu pasti. Ia menyelimuti tubuh Mamori kemudian beranjak keluar kamarnya. Membiarkan manajernya istirahat.

"Hiruma,"

Setan itu menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil. Dilihatnya teman-temannya datang bersama seorang berjas putih yang membawa kotak P3K. Sudah pasti pria itu seorang dokter.

"Dimana Anezaki?" tanya Musashi mewakili teman-temannya.

Hiruma membukakan pintu kamarnya, "manajer sialan sepertinya digigit ular, dan dia terkena racunnya," jawab Hiruma. Ia membiarkan sang dokter masuk.

"Apa Mamo-nee akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Suzuna.

"Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja, Suzuna-chan," jawab Sena.

"Semoga saja dia tidak apa-apa," gumam Kurita.

Yang lainnya hanya diam menyaksikan dokter itu melakukan tugasnya, "dia tidak apa-apa," kata dokter itu setelah ia selesai membalut luka Mamori.

Semuanya menghela nafas lega begitu mendengar kata-kata sang dokter.

"Syukurlah," terdengar gumaman kecil dari mereka secara bersaman

"Racun ular yang menggigitnya memang sudah menyebar, tapi racun itu tidak berbahaya. Hanya akan membuatnya tidak sadar selama beberapa saat," dokter itu memberikan beberapa obat pada Hiruma yang langsung diterima setan itu, "kalau sudah sadar, dia harus minum obatnya, tiga kali sehari dan harus setelah makan,"

"Baiklah, akan kupaksa manajer jelek itu minum obat sialan ini," kata Hiruma, "sudah selesai? Orang tua sialan antarkan dokter sialan itu pulang dan urus semua administrasinya," perintah Hiruma sambil melemparkan obat-obat milik Mamori ke meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya.

"Lagi-lagi kau seenaknya," Musashi mengorek telinganya cuek kemudian segera melaksanakan perintah Hiruma.

"Dimana kau menemukan Anezaki, Hiruma?" tanya Kurita.

"Di hutan sialan sebelah sana," jawab Hiruma seadanya, "entah darimana manajer sialan itu sampai dia masuk ke hutan. Lebih baik sekarang kalian semua keluar, teri-teri sialan," kata Hiruma seraya keluar dari kamarnya. Teman-temannya yang lain mengikuti.

"Sudah malam, ayo kita juga istirahat," ajak Sena. Teman-temannya mengiyakan. Mereka semua berlalu ke kamarnya masing-masing. Meninggalkan Hiruma sendirian.

Hiruma menghela nafas pelan. Entahlah. Ia bingung juga pada perasaannya. Ia mengacak rambut pirangnya, penampilannya sekarang pasti sangat berantakan. Pria itu berfikir. Tapi dia merasa lega karena semuanya baik-baik saja. Manajernya berhasil ia temukan, meskipun dalam keadaan luka, tapi Mamori akan baik-baik saja.

"Dimana Mamo-chan?"

Hiruma menoleh saat mendengar suara itu. Ia menatap pria berambut ungu yang tengah menghampirinya.

Mata hijau Hiruma menampakan kilat jahat saat menatap pria itu, "mau apa kau?" tanyanya datar.

"Aku mau lihat keadaannya," jawab Kaito pelan.

"Tidak perlu. Lebih baik kau kembali ke tempatmu," kata Hiruma tegas, "manajer sialan akan baik-baik saja tanpa kau, rambut ungu sialan!" pria itu membuka kamarnya dan melangkah masuk. Ia menutup pintunya dengan perlahan. Tidak mau membangunkan malaikat yang entah sejak kapan membuatnya seperti orang gila itu.

"Tch," Hiruma berdecak pelan. Ia menatap Mamori sekali lagi. Seolah tidak pernah bosan.

Bola mata gadis itu tampak bergerak dalam kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Perlahan-lahan, mata biru milik malaikat itu membuka. Pandangannya terasa buram, tapi lama-kelamaan lebih jelas, ia bisa menangkap sosok setan tampan yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Hiru-ma?" gadis itu berujar pelan.

"Apa, manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma tajam sambil duduk di dekat ke Mamori.

"Benar itu kau?" Mamori menatap pria itu dengan pandangan lembut. Senang sekali rasanya bisa kembali menatap kaptennya.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi?" balas Hiruma ketus.

Mamori tersenyum tipis, "haus," gumam Mamori pelan. Tapi cukup untuk di dengar Hiruma.

Pria itu berdecak kesal namun tetap mengambilkan sebotol air mineral untuk Mamori. Hiruma menyerahkan minumannya sambil membantu Mamori duduk.

"Bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa tersesat sampai hutan, manajer sialan?" Hiruma mulai mengintrogasi.

"Kau kan menyuruhku untuk cepat-cepat pulang. Jadi aku langsung pulang dan meninggalkan Kaito-kun yang sedang membelikan dango untukku. Kalau kau tidak memaksaku untuk pulang, aku tidak mungkin tersesat!" jawab Mamori tegas setelah meneguk minumannya. Nada bicaranya naik beberapa oktaf karena kesal.

"Kenapa menyalahkanku, manajer sialan? Kalau kau tidak pergi dengan mantan pacar sialanmu itu, kau tidak mungkin tersesat!" Hiruma membentak.

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku?" Mamori menatap pria itu lekat-lekat. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit, "kau pikir kau siapa? Selalu saja menyalahkan orang lain! Aku pergi dengannya juga karena kau pasti tidak mau menemaniku! Kau selalu memerintahku, kau selalu saja membentakku, aku bukan budakmu!" jerit Mamori.

Hiruma balas menatap Mamori dengan tajam, "kenapa kau berteriak padaku, manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma dengan suara yang lebih rendah.

Mamori melengos, ia kembali teringat saat ia berusaha mencari jalan keluar. Ia ingat betapa menakutkannya berada di alam luar seorang diri, "kau tidak tahu, aku takut sekali. Aku langsung pergi meninggalkan Kaito-kun karena aku tidak mau kau menunggu terlalu lama. Aku ingin segera kembali agar kau tidak perlu marah-marah. Tapi karena aku terlalu memikirkan itu, aku melupakan jalan mana yang harus aku lewati untuk kembali ke penginapan. Kau tidak tahu, aku takut sekali, Hiruma-kun. Aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa kembali, aku takut kalau aku tidak bisa menemukanmu dan yang lain, aku takut-"

Mamori tidak meneruskan kata-katanya karena dengan sangat cepat Hiruma merenggut tubuhnya. Membawanya dalam satu pelukan yang hangat. Hiruma memeluk manajernya dengan sangat erat. Seolah tidak mau melepaskannya lagi.

Ia tahu ini gila. Tapi dia tidak bisa terus-terusan mengandalkan otak jeniusnya untuk urusan yang satu ini, "kau tahu, kau hampir membuatku gila," Hiruma berbisik.

Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang setan. Ia bisa merasakan bulir-bulir air matanya jatuh membahasi kaus hitam Hiruma. Ia merasa tenang, sangat tenang. Ia tidak ingin mengakhiri saat seperti ini.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi jauh-jauh lagi dariku," Hiruma kembali berbisik dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Seperti tidak ingin Mamori mendengarnya.

Hiruma akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap Mamori dengan tatapan tajam namun terasa lembut, "bagaimana perasaanmu pada si mantan pacarmu itu?" tanyanya datar.

"Perasaan? Maksudmu…?" Mamori balas menatap mata Hiruma, "tidak ada Hiruma-kun, Kaito hanya masa lalu. Dulu waktu kami berpisah, aku memang masih menyukainya. Tapi ada seseorang yang akhirnya bisa membuatku melupakan Kaito-kun. Kalau bersamanya, aku jadi merasa sangat senang, dan aku ingin selalu berada di dekatnya," Mamori tersenyum kecil.

"Ho….," Hiruma menanggapi dengan malas. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Tapi sebelum ia melangkah Mamori menahan tangannya. Pria itu menoleh kearah Mamori.

"Apa boleh, aku terus bersamamu? Aku ingin terus berada disisimu," ucap Mamori pelan.

Hiruma terdiam sebentar, mencerna kata-kata Mamori. Tapi kemudian ia menyeringai kecil, "sudah kubilangkan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi jauh dariku," jawab Hiruma tak kalah pelan. Ia mendekat kearah Mamori dan mencium kening gadis itu, "mulai sekarang, selain manajerku. Kau juga pacar sialanku!" kata Hiruma seenaknya.

"Eh?" mata Mamori membulat mendengar keputusan Hiruma yang tiba-tiba. Setan itu malah menyeringai. Sepertinya ia sudah melupakan kemarahannya yang tadi.

"YA-HA!" teriak Hiruma tepat di depan wajah Mamori.

"Mou… Hiruma-kun, kau selalu seenaknya!" protes gadis itu. Tapi pada akhirnya ia tersenyum kecil.

"Kekekeke…..," setan itu malah tertawa. Membuat Mamori akhirnya kembali tersenyum, "sekarang kau tidurlah manajer jelek. Aku akan ke kamar orang tua sialan dan gendut sialan," kata Hiruma kemudian keluar dari kamarnya.

* * *

"Hari ini menu latihan spesial anak-anak sialan!" kata Hiruma mengawali latihan pagi. Ia dan semua angggota Devil Bats sudah berkumpul di pantai sejak satu jam lalu. Mereka sudah selesai joging di sepanjang bibir pantai. Sekarang Hiruma tengah memamerkan bola amefuto pada anggotanya.

"Kita akan main _beach football_," kata Hiruma sambil memamerkan deretan giginya yang runcing.

"_Beach football_?" tanya Yukimitsu.

"Seperti waktu kita bergabung dengan Kid dan Tetsuma di Amerika?" kali ini Sena yang bertanya.

"Ya tentu saja, ayo main max!" kata Monta bersemangat.

"Keh, baiklah, ayo mulai. Bocah-bocah sialan!"

"Berjuanglah…. Devil Bats!" teriak Suzuna memberikan semangat. Disampingnya Mamori tampak tersenyum melihat teman-temannya, "Mamo-nee, bagaimana lukamu?" tanya Suzuna sambil menoleh kearah Mamori yang tengah memperhatikan Hiruma.

"Eh?" Mamori langsung menoleh kearah Suzuna sebelum gadis itu menyadari apa yang tengah ia perhatikan, "tidak apa-apa Suzuna-chan, lukanya tidak parah dan aku juga sudah minum obat," jawabnya.

"Syukurlah, aku dan teman-teman yang lain sangat khawatir waktu Mamo-nee belum pulang, You-nii juga, dia jadi sangat galak karena tidak bisa menghubungimu, apalagi waktu tahu kalau mantan pacar Mamo-nee sudah kembali sedangkan Mamo-nee belum. Sepertinya, You-nii khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan Mamo-nee, dia perhatian sekali ya," Suzuna mulai menggerakan antenanya kesana kemari, membuat Mamori _jawdrop _melihatnya, "mencurigakan," lanjut Suzuna.

"Kau juga kan Suzuna-chan…. Kalau Sena yang tersesat, kau pasti akan sangat khawatir," Mamori mencubit pipi gadis itu gemas.

"Mamo-nee…," ucap Suzuna mengalihkan pandangannya.

Mamori hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Suzuna. Ia bisa melihat pipi gadis itu bersemu merah. Meskipun Suzuna tidak pernah mengakuinya, tapi Mamori tahu, Suzuna dan adik kecilnya sudah menjalin hubungan special.

"Mamori-chan,"

Dua gadis itu menoleh mendengar panggilan tadi. Mereka mendapati Kaito tengah berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Kaito pada Mamori.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Hiruma-kun menemukanku," jawab Mamori pelan. Ia menunduk.

"Mamo-nee…. Aku pergi dulu sebentar ya…," pamit Suzuna tiba-tiba, seperti sengaja meninggalkan Mamori berdua dengan Kaito.

"Maafkan aku, Mamori-chan. Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkanmu," kata Kaito. Ia menatap Mamori dengan pandangan lembut.

"Bukan salahmu, aku yang meninggalkanmu kan, aku harusnya menunggumu kembali baru setelah itu pulang. Sudahlah, semuanya kan sudah selesai,"

"Tidak bisa begitu, aku tidak bisa menjagamu,"

Mamori memandang mata Kaito, "kau tidak punya kewajiban untuk menjagaku, Kaito-kun," tanpa sadar kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibir Mamori, "kita sudah tidak punya hubungan apapun," lanjutnya.

Mata Kaito membulat mendengar kata-kata gadsi di depannya itu, "apa pria itu pacarmu?" tanya Kaito, mata ungunya melirik Hiruma yang entah sejak kapan tengah memperhatikan mereka.

Mamori mengikuti pandangan Kaito dan menatap kaptennya. Gadis itu mengangguk, "waktu kau pergi, aku sangat kehilangan. Kupikir aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta lagi. Tapi saat mengenalnya, aku tahu ada yang beda. Hiruma-kun selalu bersamaku, kalau bersamanya, aku jadi merasa senang. Hiruma-kun selalu melindungiku dengan caranya sendiri. Meskipun dia tidak pernah mengakuinya, tapi dia selalu mengawasiku. Aku akhirnya tahu, kalau Hiruma bisa membuka kembali hatiku yang dulu cuma buatmu,"

"Jadi, tidak ada lagi tempat untukku sekarang?" tanya Kaito pelan.

"Sudah jelas tidak ada, rambut ungu sialan!" sang setan menjawab tepat sebelum Mamori bicara. Hiruma menghampiri keduanya dan segera merangkul bahu Mamori, "kau sudah diberikan kesempatan untuk bersamanya tapi kau malah meninggalkannya. Jangan salahkan dia kalau sekarang dia sudah tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun padamu!"

"Maafkan aku," ucap Mamori pelan, "tapi aku mau kita tetap berteman, Nauki-kun," gadis itu berusaha tersenyum.

"Perasaan itu memang tidak boleh dipaksa," jawab Kaito sambil memamerkan senyumnya. Berusaha sebisa mungkin agar ia tidak menunjukan kekecewaannya.

Mamori balas tersenyum kemudian memeluk pria itu sebentar. Hanya sebentar, karena ia tidak mau setan itu mengamuk.

"Arigatou, Nauki-kun," ucap Mamori. Kaito mengangguk pasti.

"Ayo manajer sialan, kita urusi bicah-bocah sialan itu!" kata Hiruma sambil melangkah menjauh.

"Iya, Youichi-kun!" jawab Mamori seraya menyusul langkah Hiruma.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk memanggilku dengan nama itu!" kata Hiruma tegas, ia menoleh sebentar kearah Mamori.

"Mou… Memangnya kenapa kalau aku memanggilmu dengan nama kecil? Pelit sekali!" balas Mamori sebal, "kalau begitu jangan panggil aku manajer sialan!"

"Baiklah, pacar sialan. Terserah kau saja!"

Mamori tersenyum kemudian menggandeng tangan Hiruma. Ia tertawa kecil.

Kaito tersenyum pahit memandang langkah mereka yang menjauh. Tapi senyuman itu tampak tulus.

* * *

"Besok kita akan pulang?" tanya Mamori pada pria di sebelahnya.

"Hm," jawab Hiruma singkat, "kalau terlalu lama disini, bisa-bisa rambut ungu sialan itu terus mengganggumu," lanjutnya.

"Hey, apa tingkahmu yang menyebalkan sejak kemarin itu karena kau cemburu?" Mamori kembali bertanya sambil menatap mata _ermald_ milik Hiruma.

Pria itu tidak menjawab. Ia tidak mau mengakuinya. Hiruma malah melengos dan meneruskan langkahnya.

"Ternyata kalau setan cemburu seram sekali ya," kata Mamori. Sedetik kemudian tawanya meledak.

"keh, manajer sialan! Jangan sampai kau membuatku bersikap seperti kemarin lagi. Menjijikan sekali!"

Mamori tak mendengarkannya. Ia sibuk mentertawakan sikap Hiruma yang mendadak aneh sejak kemarin. Setan itu berdecak kesal kemudian menyeret malaikatnya mendekat. Ia merangkul bahu Mamori erat, memberikan perlindungan.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu seperti bocah sialan itu," gumam Hiruma pelan, namun cukup untuk di dengar Mamori.

"Hm, kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku," Mamori berbisik. Gadis itu tersenyum kecil. Sementara sang setan menyeringai.

**OWARI

* * *

**

Err…. Satu kata yang ada dalam otak saia waktu liat fic ini. Gaje. Aduuh… gomenasai minna, endingnya sumpah aneh banget, OOC juga, dan kayaknya terkesan maksa*pundung*yah, yang penting saia udah menyelesaikannya,haha... saia gak tau apa saia udah bener nulis waktu Mamori digigit ular, karena pengalaman saia dulu rasanya seperti itu. :D yosh, supaya bikin saia semangat lagi, silahkan tinggalkan reviewnya…. Kritik, saran, flame, dan semua yang ada dipikiran readers saat membaca fic ini

**R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W**

**Please,please,please…**

**Coming soon: Agen no.1**

** Wakareru?**


End file.
